Saving It
by icykisses
Summary: a cutesy one-shot eventually written in my diary on night... (aaml)


Saving It  
  
A cutesy little one shot I ended up writing in my diary one night.  
  
Nights like these were rare. The moon is so gorgeous as it shines proudly and the stars are twinkling like bits of glitter. The milky way wrapped itself around the sky like a giant ribbon of stars and we sat together, facing the largest star there is in existence, shining, nearly brighter than the moon itself. The sky reminded me of a dream. And Misty.  
  
She smiled for no reason whatsoever. Taking the hint, I blushed and quickly looked away. I'm not stupid, I could tell she knew that I had been staring at her. for a while. As if on cue, she looked in my direction. She shrugged with curiosity, but, to my surprise, didn't say a word. I could feel her stare burning into the side of my face, her smile creeping up her face, and I instantly felt bare beneath her punishing gaze. Wanting to ask 'want?', I glanced at her without moving. She retaliated with a sigh and continued to stare and the empty sky.  
  
A few minutes later, she turned her attention to the bright red bandana wrapped tightly around her right wrist, picking at the ends. I flicked a pebble into the lake beneath my bare feet. Although it didn't nearly release the sudden anger and tension that coursed through my body- sparking my soul and slapping my heart- it was a much better solution than that of earlier, which was simply banging my fists impulsively against the nearest tree. Brock thought I had completely lost my mind, but after explaining to him about. Kaipo. he understood and left me alone with the defenseless pine.  
  
"You know." I began quickly, masking my anger as well as I could manage, "Why do you keep wearing that.. Hawaiian's. bandana if we'll never see him again?"  
  
Well, I know she's a little sensitive about never getting to see him again, but I couldn't help but be a little angry, even though I don't know why or where the anger's coming from, the words just seethed through my gritted teeth like it was natural for me to speak that way, even though it definitely isn't.  
  
She waited a while before answering, and, in the meantime, tied the red cloth around her forehead, making me flinch. "What makes you think that I'll never see Kaipo again?"  
  
"I said, 'we'll never see him'-"  
  
"Exactly!" She said suddenly, startling me in mid-sentence and pointing at me as if she had just discovered something, "You talk about the both of us as if we were one person. Think about it, Ash. You talk about 'us' as if we were. married or something... Like I don't have the free will to see anyone I wanted to see."  
  
She said it matter-of-factly, which was worse than her usual screaming and shouting. And the worst part yet was. she was right. Why did I say that?  
  
"Uh. I guess I just wasn't thinking." I sweatdropped, hoping it was good enough of an answer.  
  
Misty sighed. She had been staring off into space during my previous dilemma and I hadn't noticed. No longer bound to her forehead, she hugged the bandana to her chest. "He was. soooo. romantic."  
  
It pissed me off. I could practically feel my ears glow red with anger. I clutched to dew-dropped grass beneath me as the memories of the two being together, eating together, and holding hands flooded back to me all at once. It was torture beyond limits. Where's that tree when you need it? Just then, a question that had been pondered on for two nights straight popped up in my mind and I couldn't help but blurt it out.  
  
"When Kaipo tried to kiss you," Her eyes snapped open and she gaped at me, nearly mentally begging me not to continue. I ignored it and smirked at my hidden mercy, "Why did you stop him."  
  
The strained, pink blush now apparent on her face was enjoyable enough. On the inside, I laughed knowing all-too-well the obvious answer. It was a dreaded question that she probably did not want to be asked.  
  
"B-because. I'm... saving it.." She stuttered quietly.  
  
Her hands gripping the bandana slowly lowered to her lap as if she was in deep thought. She stared into the lake like she was trying to find something.  
  
"Saving what?"  
  
An obvious question for an obvious answer.  
  
She growled, "None of your business!"  
  
I sighed. The fun of the moment began to slowly fade into nothing. Sure, I could keep the fun rolling. I could stretch it out. Maybe she'd blush again. God, she did look cute when she blushed. I looked up at the sky to show her that I had lost interest in the conversation. The stars were so pretty tonight, .I just couldn't concentrate on a couple of burning balls of gas at the moment, though. And just as I thought she had finally relaxed, I continued, "So. who are you saving it for?"  
  
She scoffed, "I don't have to discuss this with you."  
  
She began to stand to set off, but I grabbed her arm. Confused, she gazed at me with interest.  
  
"Is it because. it's. me?"  
  
She gasped, "H-how c-could you. SAY something l-like th-that?!"  
  
I smiled, seeing the blush once again rise to her cheeks. Ha, she's embarrassed. I tried to look as precious as I could (which wasn't easy, let me tell you) and she finally began to sit back down. I swear, I seriously wanted to laugh at the moment, but instead I merely cracked a smile- to go easy on her.  
  
"Listen, Ash, I. just didn't think that it was the right guy at the right time."  
  
Uh-oh. now I look like an idiot. Cover, cover, cover.  
  
"So who is it for then? Gary?"  
  
For some reason, the thought didn't bug me as much as the thought of her and Kaipo did. Oh, don't get me wrong, it did bug me. a lot. but it was at least to get the attention off of me and to my rival. Not to mention that Kaipo guy.  
  
"No! I would never!" She said.  
  
Well, at least that made me feel better. Although, I wish she had answered my other question a little more to my favor. or at least so she had a name in there somewhere.  
  
"So. you're not planning on. anyone yet.?" I asked, trying to make it sound as contrast to the question of "why not me?! What about me?!?"  
  
She sat silent for a moment, letting the bandana slide in and out through her fingers. She looked up at me. "So, you think I'm planning on kissing you, Ash?"  
  
I looked away in time to feel the evil blush creep onto my face. So intent on seeing her face, her blush, tonight, I lost track of how many times I had turned a bit pink myself. What?!  
  
"Why do you think that?" I asked quickly. Why does she have to make me feel like such a retard?  
  
She chuckled somewhat. It was a quiet, though I thought menacing, chuckle. Again, she waited a few seconds before answering my question. "You told me."  
  
I didn't tell her anything! Why would I?!  
  
"I didn't not."  
  
"You did, too."  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Why would I-" Suddenly, I froze. It wasn't because, like usual, our faces had closed in on each other's during our everyday quarrels. But it was because she was grinning madly and for no reason that I can explain.  
  
What's happening to me? My heart sunk into my stomach and caught in my throat. My fingers went numb for a while and my spine was stiff. Like I said, I completely froze. Actually, on the outside, my body was remorseless -totally stiff- but on the inside, my mind was racing and my stomach felt as if it was practicing for the Olympics. And there she was, beaming above me and grinning like there was no tomorrow. I want to say something, but my voice box isn't cooperating at the time. She looked at my lips and into my eyes and her stare turned soft and lovable. I noticed, she licked her lips as her smile faded. Why me?  
  
She again smiled, faintly, "Maybe you were right."  
  
A gust of cold air hit me as she backed off a few feet. I sat, dazed, completely confused at the situation. She smiled, nodded, stood, and walked off. I snapped out of my daze as I noticed the bandana floating across the water in the lake.  
  
'Maybe I was right'? What the heck did she mean by that???' I thought to myself.  
  
"M-Misty.?" I stood, suddenly realizing that it was almost impossible- my legs worked as if they were made of jello. "What do you mean?"  
  
She giggled and winked, "You'll see."  
  
End. 


End file.
